Omnihero character guide
italic = final design complete bold = concept art is complete Protagonists Main Characters *''Ben Tennyson (26'' *''Gwen Tennyson(26)'' *''Kevin Levin (27)'' Plumber Leaders *''Grandpa Max '' *''Rook Blonko'' Plumbers *''Sheriff James Roarin'' (Bellwood sheriff) *'Sheriff Jonesy Martin (Undertown sheriff)' *'Sheriff Orlean Cox (former Bellwood sheriff; deceased as of ep1)' *'Magister Patelliday (magister of Earth)' *''Magister Hulka (deputy magister of Earth)'' *Alpha Squad **'Fistina (leader)' **'Hobble' **'Molly Gunther' **'Brannigan' **Zorian *Gamma Squad **'Blake Howard (leader)' **'Manny Armstrong (deceased as of ep7)' **'Alan Albright' **'Helen Wheels' **''Jimmy Jones'' **'Cooper Daniels' **'Tack' **Kai Green *Beta Squad **Lucy Mann (leader) **Bryk **Chortle **Wat-Senn **Rook-Shar **Scout **Jerry *Delta Squad **Elliot (leader) **I.M. Werfzel **Leadfott **Morty **Bromeba **''Stick Doug'' *Technician **'Blukic ' **'Driba' Non-Earth Plumbers *'Magister Arnux' (magister of Saturn colony) *Magister Coronach (deputy magister of Saturn colony) Tetramand *Gar Redwind *Set Redwind *'Looma Redwind' **Cincuris *'Ana Redwind' *'Bron Redwind' *'Taya Redwind' Galvans *'Azmuth' **Myaxx **'Eunice' *'Luhley' *'Chadzmuth' *Ujin *'Y-It' *Fergi *Duffy Secondary Characters *Rayonna (Rook's wife) *Alanna (Kevin's girlfriend) *''Will Harangue'' *Pax *SECT **'Lieutenant Steel' **Agent Locke **Agent Bryson *'Verdona Tennyson' *'Ken Tennyson' *Sandra Tennyson *'Carl Tennyson' *Grick and Grack *'Professor Paradox' *'Ignacius Bauman' *'Rad Dudesman' *Charmcaster *Hex *Bezel *'Tetrax' *Gluto Antagonists *New Galactic Order **'Chancellor Jadan' **'Lord Astraeus VADER TYPE' **'Kobir' **General Perses **General Tarr **Commander Cullu **'Doctor Stagnog' **'Royal Guards' **'Imperial Troops' *'Vilgax' **'Psyphon' **'Tygaxx' **Syraxx *'Khyber' **Roar **Huntsmen ***Asmund ***'Tellus' ***Sid ***'Kolar' *'Doctor Animo' **'Exo-Skull' **Napoleon **Clancy *'Rista' **Vladat Hive *Violet Offenders *'Techadons' **'OmniBusters' **'Techadon Weapon Master 13' *'Umbra' *'Malware' **Zombified Nosedeenians *Incurseans **'High Empress Attea' **check for all incursean characters *'Adwaita' *Spellbinder *Aggregor *Zs'Skayr **check for all halloween characteres *'Jarrett' *'Slix Vigma' 'Undertown Gangs' The Syndicate *Leader: Otto *Bubble Helmet *'Liam' *Bug-Lite *Tummyhead *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Thunderpig *Kraab *Gorvan *Yetta *Suemungousaur Orange Bears *Leader:Fistrick *Solid Plugg *Buzz *Hammer *Corvo *Hoodlum *Trumbipulor Violet Offenders *Jim (deceased as of episode 1) *Crimson Elite (elite members) 'Omnitrix Aliens' Ben Prime *'Alien X' *'AmpFibian' *Antigravitesla *Arctiguana *'Armodrillo' *Astrodactyl *'Atomix' *''Ball Weevil'' *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *'Big Chill' *Bob the Blob *'Brainstorm' *'Bullfrag ' *Bungee Sponge (has elastic arms and legs and can stretch, can absorb anything and spit it back out as baby sponges which he can use as minions) *''Buzzshock'' *''Cannonbolt'' *Carminer (pun based on Carmine, the color, and miner) *'ChamAlien ' *'Chromastone' *'Clockwork' *Crabtastic (pinchers are sharp, agility, under water mobility) *Crashhopper *Decagon Vreedle *'Diamondhead' *'Ditto' *''Eatle'' *''Echo Echo'' *Eye Guy *''Fasttrack '' *'Feedback' *'Four Arms' *Frankenstrike *'Ghostfreak' *''Goop'' *Gravattack *''Grey Matter'' *Gutrot *''Heatblast'' *Hippopotamass (strength, powerful jaw can snap anything in half) *'Humungousaur' *''Jetray '' *[[Jury Rigg|'Jury Rigg']] *Kickin Hawk *'Lodestar' *Mealymouth (eats any surface and then gets bigger and stronger, if eats to much will blow up and deflate) *Mister Sister (rolls up into a ball and shoots quills, stopping enemies from using their powers) *''Mole-Stache'' *'NRG' *Nanomech *Overflow *''Pesky Dust'' *Plantapocalypse *Port-A-Porty (teleportation;) *'Rath' *''Ripjaws'' *'Rocks' *'Shocksquatch' *'Shock Rock' *Skidmarx (can slide on any surface with incredible speed, enhanced agility, leaves behind a trail of flaming hot skidmarks) *'Slapstrike '(has large hands which can create sonic soundwaves by clapping them together, enhanced strength, enhanced durability, same species as Mot Snikrep) *'Snare-oh' *Somnambulizard (can put others to sleep with gas he shoots out of his mouth, can breathe fire) *'Spidermonkey' *Spitter *Squidstrictor *''Stinkfly'' *'Swampfire' *Tanker-Bell (strength, shoots lightning out of his hands, flight) *''Terraspin'' *'The Worst' *THUUG (big hunky alien that can only say THUUG, very strong, creates mini-shockwaves with his hands that have no fingers and are shaped like hammers) *Toepick *Tool Bucket (is versatile, shapeshifts into anything) *Unitaur (telekinesis, shoots beam from horn, natrual shock absorber so jump high,) *Upchuck (Perk) *Upchuck (Murk) *''Upgrade'' *Ventrilosquid (same species as Synaptak) *'Walkatrout ' *Walking Dread (a zombie alien, slow, stupid, can't only moan, enhanced senses, has sharp claws which use to tear open flesh and eat) *''Water Hazard'' *'Way Big' *'Whampire ' *'Wildmutt' *'Wildvine' *''XLR8'' *Zilch (invisbility, flight, intagibility) ADDITIONAL ALIENS *Pyxl-Loaf • Crocduster • Sledge • Overround • Splatterator • Dropsies • Tranquenstine • Polywhirl 'FUTURE CHARACTERS' 'PLUMBERS' Theta Squad *Xylene *Taya Redwind *Plen Stroff *Bivalvan *Rook Ben Kappa Squad *K8-E *Gil Steptoe *Lillimusha DiForestini *Loovis Slerdlerk *Azariah *Haplor Sigma Squad *Tevin *Ryan Sez *Callum *Penny *N-8 *Donstone Omega Squad *Rodrick Matthers *Melvin *Thelonious *Gand *Zaghog 'Proto-Rooters ('new rooters; black ops division, not corrupt)